A Quincy comes to Kouh
by GingerinBlack
Summary: A teenage Quincy is moving from his home in Tokyo, to a smaller town called Kouh. During his time in Kouh he will meet the characters of DxD and even a few from Bleach. During his adventures he will make new friends, gain new powers, and fall in love with everyone's favorite nekomata, Koneko.


This story is following the tale of a character I made up, Kaz Peoples, who is a Quincy.

Please note that the abilities that Kaz will use throughout the fiction have been pulled off the Quincy wiki page, any abilities that are not on the page will not be featured, except for one that I'm making up where he can make all kinds of weapons and not just bows. Trust me it will keep things interesting.

This story will be following the DxD storyline and will be featuring very few characters from bleach for short amounts of time. This is just supposed to be a story about a Quincy among devils.

Kaz will replace Issei as the main focus, not to say Issei won't have his moments, Kaz will not have a harem (but Issei still will), he is strictly a one-woman guy. I will be removing one member of Issei's harem to be Kaz's love interest, it's (drum roll please) KONEKO, since I haven't found very many fictions with Koneko as the main girl (and too many where Rias is) this is how it will be. Kaz will meet the ORC in chapters three or four, I haven't planed that part yet.

I don't know if Kaz will end up will end up a devil, but if he does, he won't be a servant.

At the moment I plan on doing two versions of this story, this one where Issei still exists, and another one where Kaz replaces Issei entirely.

I would also like to say that I will be skipping the Riser arc because I hate that arc, and I can't think of a way to write Kaz into it. For now, on to the fanfiction.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Highschool DxD or Bleach.

* * *

A Quincy comes to Kouh.

Chapter 1

As Kaz was walking home from school, he felt a mix of excitement and sorrow that he was moving to a new city. Kaz was a fairly tall and well-built sixteen-year-old. He had short black hair that he liked to spike often, and a well-kept goatee. Contrary to his Quincy colors of white he always liked to wear black clothes. He also always wore a dog tag around his neck and of course his Quincy cross around his left wrist.

He was happy to be moving to a smaller town than Tokyo and becoming a first year at a school named Kouh Academy, which just became co-ed. However, he was still sad to move away from his home and all his friends. In times like this he always remembers the words his dad tells him every day.

"If you can't accept change, then you can never truly enjoy your life."

Kaz didn't know why his father always told him that, but at least it helps him to not be sad. Kaz was glad to leave Tokyo for other reasons as well, he could sense that more hollows have been appearing in Tokyo lately, and more hollows means more soul reapers. He had seen at least three of their spirit ribbons in the past hour.

Kaz had never met a soul reaper, but if the stories his mother told him about the slaughter of the Quincies were true, then he didn't want to get to close to one. Even though Kaz knew how the war started and that the soul reaper's actions were indeed justified, he didn't know if they still held a grudge.

Kaz kept wondering what it would be like to go to school in Kouh. He had heard that it was attended by several devils but he didn't mind that, he had the pleasure of meeting some rather friendly devils a few years back and learned that most devils, unless you piss them off, tend to mind their own business. Still he'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous.

Kaz was, at times, a smart ass. What could he say, he liked making jokes. He especially loved to tease people, but had trouble knowing when to stop. Sometimes he would piss someone off without meaning to. He would have to keep that to a minimum if he was going to go to school with devils.

Enjoying his last walk home from school in Tokyo the realization that he would be leaving that night hit him as the sky began to darken. Just as he had started to pick up the pace and hurry home, he fell to the ground as his knees buckled under the weight of an immense spiritual pressure so strong, he couldn't breathe.

As the pressure began to fade, he was finally able to catch his breath, before realizing that the source of the spirit energy was close. "That felt like it came from Yoyogi park." Kaz said to himself. Fearing that someone could be in danger he ran towards the source finding the spirit of a little boy being chased by a hollow about two stories tall and as wide as a car.

It looked like a centaur on steroids, with the lower body of a black stallion. Its upper body was like that of a human, but its skin was crimson red and its arms were as thick as a car tire is wide. In the middle of its chest was a hollow's signature hole. On top of its head were two bone white horns like that of a bull and both sharp and strong enough to skewer a diamond. The mask on its face however was rather unimpressive as it just looked like a human skull, only much wider and taller.

Knowing he would have to act fast to save the boys spirit, Kaz quickly summoned a bow and fired three arrows directly at the hollows head, the arrows exploded on impact. "Bulls eye." Kaz said before his face grew pale after realizing that the hollow was unfazed by the arrows and now had its sights on him. "Alright, lets go you son of a bitch." Kaz quipped as he flashstepped all around the hollow unleashing a flurry of arrows from every angle, none of which even made it flinch.

After watching his onslaught do nothing to the beast, he began to grow concerned that he could not defeat it. He threw those concerns away however, when he looked over past the hollow and noticed that the boy's spirit was still there, hiding. "Damn it, if I lose not only will I die, but that kid's soul will be devoured." He looked back at the hollow just in time to see it had just finished charging a massive cero blast which he was barely able to dodge.

"Jesus, good thing nobody's around or that could have caused some casualties. I have to end this quick, I don't have a choice I have to use Blunt." Dispelling his bow, Kaz refocuses his reishi into the form of a rapier. Now focusing reishi into his bloodstream, Kaz uses blunt to make himself stronger and faster. "Time to end this." Kaz said as the hollow readied another cero.

He was about to dodge and attack the back of its head when he realized the boy's spirit was right behind him and in the line of fire of the cero. Kaz had no choice but to stop the attack, he rushed the hollow, stabbing the cero energy causing an explosion and sending waves of hollow energy into Kaz's body. The hollow was gone, not even the mist of its evaporating body could be seen, little did Kaz know what that meant. "Shit, that hurt like a mother fucker." Kaz said while wincing in pain trying to get back on his feet.

"Mister, are you ok? I thought you were dead for a moment." The little boy asked with a concerned look on his face. "I'm fine kid, just a few scratches and a bruises." Kaz said to the boy trying to calm his worries.

"Well that wasn't half bad" a voice came from behind the trees. Kaz froze at the sound of the unknown voice and wondered who it could belong to. "Who are you, show yourself!" Kaz yelled. A man who appeared to be seventeen or eighteen walked out of the trees. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and I am a soul reaper.

* * *

Alright that is the end of chapter one, let me know what you guys thought about it and if you have any suggestions.

P.S. If you want to know what Blunt is along with any other Quincy abilities, they can be found on the Quincy wiki page.


End file.
